


Tyler Box!

by mothfroth



Category: Bandoms, Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfroth/pseuds/mothfroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks too much about that guy from the music group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Box!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I wrote it in my notes. Grammar is gonna be iffy and so is spelling, possibly. Please Kudos and comment if you think this is okay because I will literally wither and die if I don't know.

Josh threw his jacket onto the floor and heard an odd heavy thud when it hit. He never kept things in his pockets, the uneven weight typically bugged him. 

He remembered earlier he hugged a man from the music group, after a very long philosophical discussion that happened to also be about grilled cheese. Had that Tyler guy slipped something in his pocket? No. He was being paranoid. 

He picked it up and pulled a small metal box, about the size of a matchbox, from his coat pocket.  
It didn't rattle when he shook it, and somehow he doubted it was a bomb. It opened with a satisfying clunk when he pressed his thumb against the small clasp.  
Inside was a fortune cookie slip of paper, or he thought it was... When he actually read it, it said "You have been visited by the Tyler Box! My numbers on the back, and I would like my box back please!" and true enough, there was a number on the back.  
Josh sat on his bed, bemused.  
It was a really dramatic way to give someone your number. He found himself blushing a little, was it that kind of number?  
Josh shook his head, no no no.  
No.  
Tyler was probably just as desperate for friends as he was and it wasn't romantic.  
It wasn't.  
No. 

[Back at the music group, the next week]

Josh sat down with everyone in assorted comfy chairs and bean bags, it was a really casual gathering in this guy Kane's basement. He usually brought an instrument but he was just gonna try and write lyrics or something today.  
Tyler sat next to him, smiling a little. "You didn't bring the trumpet today?" He asked.  
Josh found himself getting red again. No. No. No.  
"Uh," he cleared his throat. "No, I figured I'd try to write some lyrics." Tyler smiled more, and Josh felt like he was hit by a tsunami. He shimmied his big jacket off his shoulders and pulled the tiny notebook and pen from one of his pants pockets. "Today's a lyric day, for me, too." He said mildly. He always seemed so calm.  
"So, Josh seriously, you had to find the box."  
No. No. No. Friendship. He's not-  
"I really wanted you to call me"  
He was redder than before and he bit his lip. "It was, it was late when I found it, I didn't want to wake you or something." Lie.  
"Oh and you want the box back, right?" Josh pulled it out of another pocket, and held it out to Tyler.  
Tyler looked at him for a second, still faintly smiling. He opened the box while it was still in Josh's hand, he was touching Josh's hand. No. No. No. Tyler took the slip with his number and placed it in Josh's palm. He placed his hand under Josh's and folded his hand around the paper.  
No. No. No. He doesn't. It wouldn't work.  
"Call me, this time." He said.  
Tyler stood and winked. He actually winked. No. No. No?  
He might.  
Josh still felt Tyler's hand on his.  
He might.


End file.
